List of Double D and Nazz's Adventures Quotes
Contentsshow Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty When the fairies are discussing what to do to avoid Maleficent's curse Flora - Don't you see? A flower can't prick it's finger! Nazz - Because flowers have leaves instead of fingers. Genius! Flora - She'll be perfectly safe. Aldo the Alligator - Yeah, until Maleficent sends her frost. Flora - *laughs* Yes...*stops laughing and realized the flaw of her idea*...oh dear! Mac - And we both know what happens when frost and flowers go together. Flora - You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that. When everyone is preparing for Aurora's surprise party Flora - What do you think of the dress? Fauna - Well, it's...uh, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it? Flora - Oh, I improved it. Frankie Foster - I can honestly say, Flora, my definition of improved is not the same as yours. Papa Q. Bear - What Frankie means to say is this is the worse way to make a dress I've ever seen. Mac- What would the king think when he sees his only daughter for the first time and she's wearing...that? Mama Bear: Ah, Don't ask. When everyone is returning to the castle Brother Bear - Guys, I got this bad feeling, and for once it isn't Aldo's cooking. Bill - Yeah, I think we should have waited until after sunset. Everyone sees Aurora lying on the floor unconscious from Maleficent's curse Mac - Oh my god! Did you see that? She's...she's...(faints) While the fairies are putting everyone to sleep {C} Double D - Let's face it. We failed. Heck, I don't even deserve to be a leader. Bill - Says who? Look, Dagnino may have been a problem four years ago... Aldo - Hey! Aldo - ...and you're just little guy with a big heart, and I'm not exactly fairest in the land, but I know one thing's for sure: when the nine of us stick together-- Mac - We can do anything! Nazz- And not Maleficent-- Frankie Foster - or nobody will stop us! Bill - You're right. We have a prophecy to fulfill, and I'm not gonna rest until Princess Aurora is awaken from the spell. While Flora puts the throne room to sleep, King Hubert talks in his sleep. Well, just been talking to Phillip. Seems he's fallen in love with some... peasant girl. Peasant girl? Yes? Yes? The peasant girl? Who is she? Where did he meet her? Uh, just some peasant girl he met... Where? Where? Once upon a dream. Once upon a dre... Aldo: Bill, I want you to scan a memory of me and King Hubert. This could be very important. Bill: All right, let’s see it. Papa Q. Bear, I picked up something you might wanna see. Papa Q. Bear: Wait a minute. Who could that be? Mama Bear: Take a look at those photos. In other words: See for yourself. Double D: Does this guy in both photos look familiar to you? Aldo: The man in both photos is Prince Philip that Aurora met in the forest looks the same. Brother Bear: But wait! If those photos match, then this means the Man in the forest Aurora met is none other than………….. Mac Foster: Prince Philip! Flora: Rose! Prince Phillip! Oh! Oh! Come on. We've got to get back to the cottage. When everyone exits the prison cell (Diablo spots everyone and flies away squawking) Frankie Foster- Oh no! Aldo - Well, let's look on the bright side. At least things couldn't get any worse. (Everyone heads for the stairs and see an army of goons running down toward us) Bill - They got worse! THEY GOT WORSE!!! Frankie Foster: Come on, fellas. Let’s go. Double D: Right behind you, Frankie-girl. Papa Q. Bear: Now just hold on. “Secret Passage, this way out.” Mama Bear: Papa’s right. There’s gotta be a way out of here. Aldo: Don’t just stand there. Let’s go. Double D: This is it, Fellas. Man: This secret passage you passed a moment ago is temporarily out of order. Please use other exit. Nazz: There’s no time to lose! Aldo: Bill, I think I see a light up ahead. Double D: Yabba-dabba-doo, fellas, I think we’re gonna get out of here! When Maleficent turns into a dragon Double D, Nazz, Mac, & Frankie Foster - (simultaneously) Yikes! Double D and Nazz Meet The Great Mouse Detective Buzzie the Vulture: (yawns) Hey, Flaps, what we gonna do? Flaps the Vulture: I don't know. What you wanna do? Ziggy the Vulture: I got it! Let's flap over to the east side of London! They've always got a bit of action, a bit of a swinging scene. All right? Buzzie the Vulture: Ah, come off it! The Police of London says we don’t have any business wandering through the streets of London at this time of night. Ziggy the Vulture: You mean you wish we do! Flaps, and Ziggy laugh Dizzy the Vulture: Very funny. Double D: Soon as we know where to start. *notices the rain* Though I wish Ludwig Von Drake had landed us next to the nearest hotel. Aldo: *pulls out a parasol and opens it* Might as well start looking now. Bill: Well, I hope so. [ Basil ] THIS CASE IS MOST INTRIGUING... WITH ITS MULTIPLICITY OF ELEMENTS, ITS MANY TWISTS AND TURNS. NOW... YOU'RE CERTAIN YOU'VE TOLD ME EVERYTHING ? THE SLIGHTEST DETAIL MAY BE IMPORTANT. IT'S JUST AS I SAID. AND THEN MY FATHER WAS GONE. Nazz (In Franny’s voice): If I remember correctly, Olivia’s mother had an accident. Aldo: (in Tucker’s voice): Yeah, her brothers and sister stumbled and neither one of them could be saved. Basil: Fascinating… Frankie Foster: Unfortunately, unless we can piece the puzzle together, I don't see how we'll be able to hunt this Ratigan without knowing his intentions. WHAT DO YOU MAKE OF IT ? RATIGAN'S UP TO SOMETHING. A CRIME OF THE MOST SINISTER NATURE NO DOUBT. THE QUESTION IS, WHAT WOULD HE WANT WITH A TOY MAKER ? Bill: Hmm, you don’t supposed they stoop to kidnapping toymakers? Aldo: Of all the people to kidnap like entrepreneurs, government agents, or someone in close allegiance to the Queen…Why stoop to kidnapping toy makers? [ Screams ] QUICKLY, DAWSON, WE'VE NOT A MOMENT TO LOSE ! UH, I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU, BASIL. MICHAEL THOMPSON: NO SIGN OF THE BLACKGUARD ANYWHERE, HUH, BASIL? NOT QUITE, MICHAEL. HE LEFT SOME RATHER UNUSUAL FOOTPRINTS. THEY OBVIOUSLY BELONG TO THE SAME FIEND... WHO ABDUCTED THE GIRL'S FATHER, RATIGAN'S PEG-LEGGED LACKEY. - UH... BASIL ? - AH-HA ! EXCELLENT WORK, OLD MAN. HA-HA-HA ! NOW, THERE'S NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF, MY DEAR. THE SCOUNDREL'S QUITE GONE. - NOT FOR LONG, MISS FLAMHAMMER. - FLAVERSHAM ! WHATEVER. NOW WE SIMPLY PURSUE OUR PEG-LEGGED FRIEND... UNTIL HE LEADS US TO THE GIRL'S FATHER. THEN YOU'LL GET MY DADDY BACK ? YES ! AND QUITE SOON, IF I'M NOT MISTAKEN. NOW, HURRY ALONG, DAWSON. WE MUST BE OFF TO... TOBY'S. - TOBY'S ? - OH, YOU MUST MEET HIM. HE'S JUST THE CHAP FOR THIS. - YOU WANT ME TO COME ? - HA ! I SHOULD THINK A STOUTHEARTED ARMY MOUSE LIKE YOU... WOULD LEAP AT THE CHANCE FOR ADVENTURE. Mac (in Baloo’s voice) Are you out of your mind?! Frankie Foster (in Bagheera’s voice) Well, that’s just the point. WELL, I AM RATHER CURIOUS. WAIT FOR ME ! I'M COMING TOO ! Bill: What! Oh no, you don’t! We’re not letting you come with us! No way! Aldo: Bill, Please give Olivia a chance. Basil: BILL'S RIGHT. THIS IS NO BUSINESS FOR CHILDREN. Double D: ANYWAYS, YOU DIDN’T SAY PLEASE, AT ALL. Nazz: BESIDES, WE CAN’T RISK LOSING YOU, AS WELL, ESPECIALLY AGAINST WHAT WE’RE DEALING WITH HERE. ARE WE GOING TO TAKE A CAB ? OH... MY DEAR, I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND. [ Cracking ] [ Grunt ] WHY, YOU-- LOOK AT-- YOUNG LADY, YOU ARE MOST DEFINITELY NOT ACCOMPANYING US. AND THAT IS FINAL ! Aldo (in Wilbur’s voice): Believe me when I say this: Nobody’s gonna take away a toymaker mouse’s freedom while we’re around. Nobody, you hear me?! Frankie Foster (in Bianca’s Voice): Will you come with us? Aldo (in Wilbur’s voice) At your service. Category:NatureRules1